


Drunken Sailors

by bardicmuse



Category: Hornblower (TV)
Genre: M/M, Shore Leave
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-11
Updated: 2012-10-11
Packaged: 2017-11-16 02:09:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 308
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/534310
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bardicmuse/pseuds/bardicmuse
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Indy is in port and her faithful crew have a bit of well-deserved shore leave. Complete and utter fluff.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Drunken Sailors

**Author's Note:**

> For some reason, I was humming "What Do You Do With A Drunken Sailor?" and then Mr. Kennedy felt the need to comment.

            The tavern room was full nearly to bursting with the able bodied seamen of His Majesty's Ship of the line Indefatigable. The Indy found herself in port for several days, following a rather nasty squall and her fine crew were granted shore leave while the lady herself returned to fighting trim.

            Most of the men, it seemed, were availing themselves of the amiable landlord's fine ale in great quantities. The sea, as Mr.Matthews put it, made a man thirsty for a good landsman's beer.  Since they had been there nearly 7 hours, quite a bit of beer had been drunk and the men were in a robust and voluble good humour. Mr. Matthews's crewmate, Mr. Styles, was particularly pleased with his lot and he insisted on leading the assembly in loud choruses of his favourite sea songs.

                        _What do you do with a drunken sailor?_

_What do you do with a drunken sailor?_  
  
 _What do you do with a drunken sailor, early in the morning?_

            Backed by the the throats of some twenty odd of his Majesty's finest, the sound rebounded up the wide stairs and down the corridor of sleeping rooms available for rental by those with a bit more coin than the irrepressible amateur singers downstairs. In fact, at that very moment, two young officers of Indefatigable were sharing a simple but quite pleasant bedroom along that corridor. They had recently finished a fine bottle of port between them, which had led to some rather amorous activities in the gentle candlelight. Now, thoroughly satiated in all their physical desires, they lay comfortably side-by-side under the sheet until one, Lieutenant Archie Kennedy, lifted his fair head to grin wickedly at his partner.

            "Well, my dear Horatio, what _can_ you do with a drunken sailor?"

            Lieutenant Hornblower, aptly named, rolled on top of him and showed him. 


End file.
